


Jealousy

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Explicit Language, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jeongharem, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Non AU, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: In which Jeonghan is unaware of what jealousy and lust could do to people’s mind.





	1. Chapter 1

“Jeonghan-ah, let me borrow your lotion~” Jisoo chirped as he opened the door to Jeonghan’s room, only to find that the owner was not there.

He frowned because he definitely did not hear Jeonghan leaving their dorm. Shrugging it off, he just went to where he knew Jeonghan kept his lotion; on the desk next to his few books and PC. _I will tell him later, then_ , he smiled to himself and pumped some of the lotion onto his hand, not feeling even an ounce of guilt for using other people’s stuff without their permission. Seungcheol’s habit seemed to have rubbed off on him.

While applying the lotion to his body parts, he noticed the light on the power button of Jeonghan’s PC was on. Apparently, the older had forgotten to shut it down (and he did not set any password to his PC because he still did not know how to work the technology, despite Wonwoo’s constant offer to teach him). Smirking, Jisoo decided to explore the PC a little bit. Who knows he could find some photos of Jeonghan in sexy poses. Or even better, _naked_. He smirked at his own thought. Yeah, so much for being a devoted Church- _oppa_.

The American-born singer knitted his eyebrows when he found a folder named _‘JeongCheol’_. He thought the name could not be more obvious (his favorite past time included browsing through fansites _and_ fanfiction sites, after all). It kind of irked him when he first discovered that their beloved Carats (even members themselves and non-fans) dubbed them the parents of Seventeen. And it certainly did not help that Seungcheol and Jeonghan gladly acknowledged the shipping and started to act like a real married couple every chance they got. 

He had decided his _ShuJeong_ needed more recognition and love. Although, he knew they would never reach the same level of intimacy as _JeongCheol_.

With growing curiosity, he double-clicked said folder. There were few other folders inside and mostly contained Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s fan-taken photos. What caught his attention the most, however, was a folder under the name _‘Private Time’._ Without giving a thought, since he was too curious already and the name itself suggested something suspicious, he opened said folder. Inside, he could find several videos with their recording dates as the titles, ranging from 2015 to 2018. The thumbnails did not give anything away, though.

“I wonder what kind of videos Hanie possibly has...” He muttered to himself before finally playing one of them (he chose randomly). “What the—” His sentence was halted as his mouth gaped in disbelief; the first scene he saw in the video was literally Seungcheol and Jeonghan, in some dimly lit hotel room (he assumed), making out on the bed! Jeonghan managed to let out some muffled moans while Seungcheol was attacking his mouth on top of him. He looked at the title of the video, and it read three months ago.

To say that he was shocked to the core was an understatement. It never crossed his mind that both of his friends would videotape their raunchy moments. He continued to watch all the other videos in the folder; they were all equally steamy, if not more, that he had to turn the volume down for fear of luring the other members into the room. He would not risk getting caught red-handed watching porn, let alone starring their very own leader and angel. He even resisted letting out groans as his he felt a certain part of his body reacted strongly to the videos.

Despite feeling extremely jealous of Seungcheol in the videos, they were indeed hot together. “Hanie looks so ravishing… Damn! If you weren’t Seungcheol’s, I would’ve taken you a long time ago!” His pants have become unbearably tight by now; he really needed a release as soon as possible. He quickly went out of Jeonghan’s room and made straight for the bathroom. Unfortunately, along the way he met Dino, who was returning from the kitchen. “Oh, Shua-hyung!” Dino greeted him cheerfully while holding a glass of chocolate milk.

Jisoo gasped as his hands instantly went to his nether regions, trying to hide the bulge in his pants. But he was not quick enough because the _maknae_ already noticed it. Well, even if Jisoo did make it in time, it would still be seen thanks to his _‘above normal’_ size. There was an awkward silence between them before the younger of the two cleared his throat and padded his way to the living room, not without throwing a knowing smirk at his _hyung_. Jisoo could feel his cheeks and even ears redden.

Somehow, the titles of the videos presented the idea that his best friend-slash-crush had been dating with Seungcheol since as early as their debut days. He thought the relationship was only established recently (and how he secretly moped around for days when Jeonghan finally told him and the group). _Or_ were they already dating when the first video was made? _What if…_ Now Jisoo had many possibilities flood through his mind.

Later that night, when all the members (minus the leader who was in Japan) were having dinner together, he could not bring himself to look at Jeonghan in the eyes. And don’t even talk about Dino.

**************

“Cheolie, I miss you~”

Jeonghan burst with excitement the moment Seungcheol picked up the call and said ‘ _Yoboseyo_ ’ in that deep voice of his. It had only been a day since Seungcheol flew to Japan to handle matter regarding their upcoming Japanese debut. It was quickly approaching. “Miss you too, Han-ah. I’m very happy to hear your voice~” He could not help chuckling at Seungcheol’s remark. However, Jeonghan had another thing in his mind.

“But I miss having you inside of me the most, so hard and so eager…” He said in his most seductive voice and then bit his lower lip (he made sure to make those little bedroom noises that always drove Seungcheol crazy). He could hear a groan on the other line as Seungcheol did not even try to suppress it. He could almost imagine his aroused expression. “Han-ah, I’m just outside the meeting room. Don’t get me into trouble, babe...” The older pleaded.

Jeonghan giggled and decided to stop teasing his poor boyfriend. “Alright, alright. So… When are you coming back from Japan?” Out of habit, he twirled and then straightened his soft blonde hair while talking, repeatedly. “Hmm, let me see... Maybe in the next two days. I’ll te—” Seungcheol’s sentence was stopped abruptly and Jeonghan could hear a man’s voice speaking in Japanese to Seungcheol; he assumed it was a staff from the Japanese recording company with which Pledis was currently partnering.

“Sorry, babe. I have to get back to the meeting right now! I’ll call you back later!” He somewhat noticed a change in Seungcheol’s voice. The older sounded kind of disappointed. “It’s alright, Cheolie. Fighting and take care, mkay?” He tried to assure Seungcheol and cheer him up. “Okay. You, too! And... I love you!” He blushed a little bit hearing that; how he longed to hear those sweet words coming from his boyfriend. “Love you, too!” He replied without hesitation, smiling. Then they ended the phone call. Jeonghan felt so happy that we could see countless, colorful flowers suddenly popping out and blooming around him out of nowhere.

With that content expression on his face, he skipped to the practice room.

Not long after Jeonghan had left the bathroom, someone tall with slightly tanned skin stepped out of one of the stalls there. “Seungcheol-hyung sure has a hard time keeping his hands to himself, huh?” That man said to no one in particular. One thing for sure, there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. Unlike the other members, he had somewhat sensed something going on between the leader and Jeonghan even since they were still trainees. So, when the two finally came out to the rest of the group, he had not been that surprised.

But was not it kind of reckless of Jeonghan to talk that way inside the bathroom stall? What if it had been other people, like the janitor, who overheard that conversation? Guess it was what love could do to people; it reduced them to basically drunk people without a care in the world. He washed his hands and as he was about to turn on his heel, another figure came out of the stall furthest away from the bathroom door.

It was then, when two pairs of jealous eyes met each other, they immediately knew what the others had in their minds without saying it out loud, as though they had some sort of telepathy.

“See you later, Shua-hyung.”

**************

It was a clear Saturday morning when Jun finally had the kitchen all to himself, an opened wooden box containing assorted tea bags by the stove.

Only the sounds of boiling water and turning pages could be heard. Living with twelve other boys, with their vibe and antics and whatnot, sometimes drive him up the wall (well, nobody said it would be all sunshine and rainbows). And the limited space in their dorm was all the more reason for him to use some alone time. He leaned on the kitchen island while reading a magazine perfect for all the cat enthusiasts out there, much like himself.

The other members were either still asleep or too lazy to leave the confinement of their rooms. Good thing their schedule did not start until 11 AM today. Usually, Mingyu would have already busied himself in the kitchen by the time the members crawled out for breakfast as he was the ‘unofficial’ chef of the group—Seokmin would occasionally join him in his crazy, wild tryouts for new foods.

God, it was hilarious to see Seungkwan and Soonyoung animatedly complain about the weird taste while Vernon, in contrary, ate the food heartily. Bless his heart. And If Jun was lucky, he would see his favorite, beautiful Jeonghan- _hyung_ in pajamas waddle from his room to the kitchen to take his banana milk out of the fridge. He would then pull one of the stool chairs and sit there while enjoying his milk quietly. The sight was very adorable, and it was Jun’s personal stress reliever.

He especially liked the way Jeonghan moved his pink tongue over his equally pink lips, slowly and unconsciously, after finishing his milk. How could such an innocent activity turn erotic within seconds? Was it just him and his unchanneled lust? His train of thoughts was interrupted as the kettle whistled. He sighed in satisfaction after sipping on his tea. He then went back to reading his magazine. 

It must have been an hour or two since Jun made his tea, and eventually a full course breakfast, that the other inhabitants started to be more alive and roamed around the dorm. Soon, a stream of idle chatter and clanking of chopsticks and bowls filled the room. Jun had moved to the living room. “Hey, Junie… Can we talk?” He lifted his head from his phone (he had been watching cute animals videos), to find Jisoo standing near one of the couches. “Sure. What is it, Jisoo-hyung?” He said genuinely. 

For a split second, though, he thought he saw a staggeringly uncharacteristic glint in his _hyung_ ’s eyes, one that definitely screamed vileness all over.

“You know, I have been thinking about this—this plan—for a whole day yesterday. Since the night before that, even. I thought about sharing this with you and perhaps Mingyu…” Still, Jisoo sounded hesitant when saying this and paused for a brief second. _Mingyu? Why Mingyu??_ Jun would be lying if he said he was not thrilled by the sheer idea of hearing whatever heinous plan the older had in his mind. After all, it was one of those rare moments when he could glimpse this side of the gentleman Hong Jisoo.

“Yes? You can trust me with this plan, hyung. What is it?” He tried to probe, carefully. Jisoo seemed to have made up his mind this time. The appalling atmosphere was once again tangible around him, making a shiver run down Jun’s spine. “I don’t think we can talk here. Come to my room.” He pursed his lips a little before beckoning to the other to follow him, which Jun did almost immediately. Their dorm living room was not really the ideal place to discuss about his plan. Their discussion continued until it was time to prepare for their first schedule of the day.

Jun plopped himself beside Jeonghan on the couch, a big bowl of popcorn in his hand. He then turned on the 56-inch LCD television and flipped through the channels randomly. Jeonghan, on the other hand, was busy with his android phone, his long fingers moving swiftly all over its large screen, tapping here and there. Both of them had completed their recording earlier so that left them resting at the dorm, waiting for the rest of the members to complete theirs before preparing for another group schedule in the coming four hours. 

Getting fairly bored since there was nothing worth watching, the dancer gazed at Jeonghan from the corner of his eyes. A small, yet pretty smile was tugged on Jeonghan’s lips as his attention was solely focused on his phone. The sight made Jun frown. He kept stealing glances at Jeonghan, trying to find out what the other boy had been typing, and, more importantly, to whom he would send those messages.

Jeonghan seemed oblivious to his action, probably because the texting had engrossed his mind, so it helped Jun very much. He narrowed his eyes until they looked like a line and finally, could read the recipient name: _Cheolie <3_

Yes, with a _fucking_ heart icon after his name.

Jun rolled his eyes and almost groaned if not for Jeonghan suddenly turned his head at him. The older was slightly curious whether Jun knew about the content of his message or not. Therefore, the Chinese man quickly pretended to be watching television and wore his best poker face before looking back at Jeonghan, making it as if he did not know Jeonghan was staring at him.

“What?” He asked, blinking his eyes dumbfounded at Jeonghan twice, but Jeonghan only shook his head and smiled. Jun thought he should get an award for his great acting skill. _Tsk! Exchanging lovey-dovey messages with Seungcheol-hyung, isn’t he?_ Though his eyes were set on the television screen, Jun’s mind had flown to somewhere else (including his earlier conversation with Jisoo).

Thus, they spent their precious free time in their own separate little worlds.

**End of Chapter 1**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is Seungcheol? I thought he said he is going back today…_ Jeonghan remembered his lover said he did not need to pick him up from the airport as he travelled with their manager- _hyung_ and other staffs. However, he should have arrived at their dorm at least two hours ago.

“Waiting for someone?”

A voice greeted his ears. Jeonghan quickly turned his head only to find Mingyu seating himself on the opposite side of the couch. He nodded at him while mouthing ‘ _Yes_ ’ softly. Having found a comfortable sitting position, the younger then took the remote control and changed the channel to his favorite 11 AM cooking show. His attention shifted when he saw two figures emerge from the kitchen doorway; it was Jisoo, with Jun in tow. They brought some snacks and freshly-made juice.

“Ah, the show has started!” Jisoo walked to the couch and casually sat between his best friend and Mingyu, while Jun put the snacks down and distributed the juice among them before resting on the one-seater next to the oldest. “That’s strawberry juice with milk for you, Hanie. I know you like it!” Jisoo beamed. Hearing that, Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled and said, “Aww, thanks Joshuji~! You know me so well!” Not to mention, he playfully blew a kiss to Jisoo, who enjoyed it a tad too much.

Then they all watched the show together while enjoying the snacks and juice, making some remarks here and there. It was Sunday, and most of the members were outside, enjoying their day off; the four of them seemed to be the only ones staying at the dorm. Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. They decided to watch a DVD after the cooking show had ended. Seungcheol had yet to come home, and Jeonghan had grown slightly worried since his boyfriend’s number was suddenly unavailable. It was just fine an hour ago.

To make it worse, he started to feel something weird, as if something was tugging in him. And this urge only got stronger and familiar with each passing second. The ticking of the clock was reverberating and getting louder for his sharpened senses. He massaged his temples and realized that he was sweating as well. He needed to get out of the room before the others noticed the _situation_ he was in. His heavy breathing might give it away any time. Heck, Jun and Jisoo had begun to steal glances at him.

“G-guys… I think I’m just gonna go to my room. It’s time I need my beauty sleep,” Without waiting for his members’ responses, Jeonghan excused himself and scurried away to his room. Three pairs of eyes followed his retreating back (and the swaying of those hips). Both Jisoo and Jun grinned. It was time to reveal their unsavory surprise. When he was sure Jeonghan was not within earshot, Mingyu turned his head to the two other _hyungs_ beside him, looking rather scandalized.

“You guys put something into his juice, didn’t you!?”

As expected from Mingyu, he was quick to catch on things around him. The older boys exchanged a look of malevolence before looking back at Mingyu and snorted. “How about joining us, Mingyu?” Jisoo offered, crossing his arms with an almost devilish smile on his face. “It’s not like we don’t know the _things_ you want to do to him,” he added. _This hyung is really dangerous_ , Jun scoffed at the offer, though he was not exactly harmless himself. 

Upon hearing the tempting offer, Mingyu had to think for a moment. It was such a nice chance, to be totally honest. Of course he had never told everyone how he wanted the oh-so-charming little honey-blonde in his bed overnight, moaning and panting his name in need. But he guessed they all knew about said hidden desire, judging from his obvious undivided attention, or sometimes raging lust, to Jeonghan regardless of time and place. And today, he was finally able to get what he wanted, even if it was not for him alone. He did not care. 

He was finally able to enjoy this little happiness he had been dreaming of.

“Mingyu, come on…” He was induced in response by Jun who had started to leave the scene, while Jisoo unknowingly had walked far ahead. The three of them were soon in Jeonghan’s room. Jun carefully closed the door behind him, making Jeonghan twist his head at them when he heard the locking sound. Jeonghan was kind of startled by their presence, and even more when they started approaching the bed that stood in the middle of the room—where he was sitting currently. He should have locked the door.

“Guys… what are you doing here?” His voice was rather shaky as fear began to envelope him. He tried to scoot away from his members.

“Are you feeling hot? If you are, why don’t you take your shirt off?” Jisoo said softly, trying not to sound too commanding but persuasive enough. He knelt at the edge of bed and began to lift Jeonghan’s oversized shirt. It slid over Jeonghan’s head, ruffling his hair in the way, and Jisoo threw it to the floor. At this point Jeonghan had his mouth open; he still could not overcome his shock even when Jisoo was running his hands along his sides. Meanwhile, the other two only admired the fine curves of his body, almost ogling their eyes out.

Jeonghan’s body was on fire, and a marathon of butterflies took place in his lower abdomen. He felt hotter and more sensitive to every touch, even the feathery one. The half part of his body resisted since he had Seungcheol, but the other half surrendered to Jisoo’s touch. He could not grasp what was happening to him. Jisoo pulled his own top off his body swiftly and tossed it to his side. Looking at Jeonghan’s pink and tempting nipples made him want to tease them.

Jeonghan gulped as Jisoo pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him. Jisoo licked his left nipple while he used his hand to pinch the right one. Spontaneously, Jeonghan grabbed a fistful of Jisoo’s black hair as he felt his nipple being sucked and then bitten. He felt both of his nipples harden, his sexy, lithe body squirming beneath Jisoo. He purred seductively, which sent shiver straight down Mingyu’s spine. And he could feel his clothed member jolt awake.

Trust one Yoon Jeonghan to get you sexually worked up in a mere second.

“Aa… Mmh... Ahh! Fuck!” Jeonghan finally cursed when the slightly younger boy gave his nipple another sharp twist. Jisoo grinned upon hearing that before kissing Jeonghan’s plushy red lips, swallowing his slutty moans that came out of his half-opened mouth. He shoved his hot tongue in, tangling it aggressively with Jeonghan’s, and his one hand yanked at the honey-blonde’s hair making it messier and somehow sexier.

His saliva managed to drip out of Jeonghan’s mouth, but he did not stop, he even tilted his head more to deepen their passionate, wet kiss. Down below by his crotch, his clothed cock had already become very hard, his pants unbearably tight, and he rubbed it against Jeonghan’s. “Jisoo… Nnhh!” Jeonghan gripped the vocalist’s shoulder, surprised at the sudden friction. Jisoo’s hand then went down to massage Jeonghan’s erection through his jeans, which made the older break the kiss and let out a lusty groan.

“Wow, you’re already this hard, Hanie?” Jisoo kept palming Jeonghan’s bulge slowly before finally getting rid of the offending materials between his hand and Jeonghan’s length. He then licked Jeonghan’s jawline, slowly getting down to his neck, collarbone, chest, and then flat stomach. His trail of licks and kisses were visible by the faint line of saliva all across Jeonghan’s body, but it was obvious that said latter did not mind a single bit.

“You’re so wet over your lower part…” This time, Jisoo’s fingers touched Jeonghan’s ring of muscles. “It’s even twitching.” He then turned his head to Jun when the younger shouted at him to catch the flying lube he had just thrown. After making sure his fingers were slickened enough, he began preparing Jeonghan. He tried to prod a finger into him. “Fuck! It’s only one finger in and he’s this tight!?” He then added another finger and made a scissoring motion inside Jeonghan. “So this is how Seungcheol feels every time he fucks you, huh?” He whispered, sounding jealous.

Jeonghan clenched and unclenched the bedsheet; he really could not take it anymore. “Aahh… Jisoo, I need more…” He begged sweetly and then bit his lower lip in a sensual manner; he just wanted something to fill him up. “What? Do you want me to put my cock in now?” Jisoo teased him, clearly enjoying the cue of impatience in Jeonghan’s voice. “You love teasing him, don’t you?” Jun hinted, showing off his teeth in a wicked smile as Jisoo pulled out his fingers. He knew the preparation was far from enough, but if Jeonghan himself insisted, why would he refuse him?

After grabbing Jeonghan’s hips to haul him up to all fours, Jisoo stroked his lubed erection a little bit and rubbed the head against Jeonghan’s entrance, which caused Jeonghan to startle and shiver. Jisoo watched in lewd amusement as Jeonghan’s ring of muscles stretched to the wide girth of his swollen cock, opening a passage for him to slide in deeper. The sight made him groan in pleasure, not to mention the incredible tightness wrapped perfectly around him.

Jeonghan squirmed, and his face contorted in obvious discomfort as Jisoo penetrated him quite roughly. “Can’t you _feel_ how delighted I am to fuck you into the mattress?” The other boy simply asked. Jeonghan had no time to reply, though, for Jisoo suddenly lurched forward until his crotch met Jeonghan’s cheeks, making Jeonghan feel as if his insides were being pushed up. Jisoo then pulled him up by his arms and sat leaning on the headboard. The position made Jeonghan practically sink lower onto him from his own weight.

“A-aahh! So deep!” Jeonghan implored, his voice being kind of husky and his whole body trembling. Jisoo started thrusting up from below. “Change of plan! I can’t hold back anymore!” He heard Jun yell at the distant. He looked desperate and deprived. The Chinese boy quickly discarded his T-shirt and then undid his jeans, leaving him stark naked with his hard cock in the air. He scooted closer to the busy Jeonghan and Jisoo, a glint of raw desire in his eyes.

He stopped slowly, at first brushed the blonde’s luscious lips, and then his movement went bolder, forcing him to open his lips. He shoved his tongue without hesitation into his _hyung_ ’s mouth, rubbing against his tongue and trying to take control of their hungry kiss. Having bitten Jeonghan’s lower lip playfully, he pulled away and then exclaimed, “Let’s try fitting two in one!” While gripping his massive erect member proudly. Jeonghan’s eyes widened in fright instantly, “Wh-what?! That will tear me apart!”

But _alas_ , Jun just proceeded with applying the strawberry-scented lube over his hard dick. He pulled Jeonghan’s legs up and spread them even wider, while Jeonghan now rest his back on Jisoo’s chest. The dancer did not take long before he positioned his cock at the entrance and went all the way in, somehow ignoring Jeonghan’s plea to him to stop. He shuddered and groaned lustfully from having his throbbing cock nested fully inside Jeonghan’s searing heat, which was way too tight since Jisoo had had his erection shoved up there first.

Jeonghan arched his back a bit, grabbing Jun’s shoulders strongly. The burning feeling he felt when Jun harshly pushed his cock into him urged him to emit high-pitched screams. Having Jisoo inside him was fulfilling enough, and now he also had to accommodate Jun, who was slightly bigger than Jisoo. The attacking duo were highly delighted by the helpless, pained scream. They truly enjoyed the voice since it added more pleasure to the already orgasmic sensation of being inside Jeonghan at the same time.

“No… No, aahh, why are you guys so big!” Jeonghan protested as both men inside him began moving.

When Jisoo pushed, Jun pulled, and vice versa. The debauched expression and pleading voice Jeonghan was making intensified their monstrous sexual joy. The friction of their cocks only added fuel to the fire. Seeing Jeonghan being sandwiched and fucked senselessly, Mingyu licked his lips while his trembling hand went down his body to unbutton his jeans. He had been sitting on Jeonghan’s one-seater, waiting patiently while witnessing possibly the most arousing scene of his life.

Once the zipper and his boxer had been lowered, he immediately took hold of his own pulsing cock. His thumb massaged the already leaking tip. He became so sexed up from watching the sight before him—which, in his opinion, was way better and hotter than any porn films he had ever watched. His hand moved up and down his erect member fast. “Damn, hyung… Never thought it would be this hot…” He murmured as sweats trickled down his temple. 

Jeonghan might be hallucinating, but he vaguely sensed another man kneeling on the floor near the closet on the corner, watching them intensely. But then he was distracted as Jun vigorously caught his soft lush petals, sucking the daylights out of him, and the mysterious man was forgotten instantly. “Gyu, let Jeonghan-hyung do that for you,” Jun said when he noticed Mingyu was busy pleasuring himself, of course, with practiced ease.

“With his mouth...” He ended the sentence with a wide grin. Oh, Mingyu seemed to click well with the idea. He approached the three boys and dipped his knees onto the bed as well. He cupped Jeonghan’s cheeks and brought their faces closer. He started off with licking the older’s tempting lips, effectively silencing him, before going full on obsessive and dominant with their kiss. He tugged on Jeonghan’s lower lip, and when he pulled away, he could see his reflection in Jeonghan’s hungry eyes; his expression was not any different from Jeonghan’s.

They shared another torrid kiss, lapping each other’s saliva passionately, producing dirty noises, before Mingyu noted the huge smirk on Jisoo’s face. “As much as you love kissing him, I’m sure you will love fucking his mouth more.” The older’s smirk grew even wider. Mingyu stared at Jeonghan’s sexy lips that looked even redder because of their wild kiss, and he would really love having them wrap tightly around his dick. Jeonghan moisturized his lips once again before noticing that his head was already in the same level with Mingyu’s cock, it looked so swollen, so in need of attention.

Jun whistled teasingly at the sight, knowing exactly what would befall Jeonghan next, and Jisoo enjoyed it. Mingyu pushed his hips impatiently, trying to have Jeonghan engulf his twitching cock as soon as possible. Jeonghan choked from Mingyu’s frantic shoving, letting out some strangled noises, and his hand grabbed at the base of Mingyu’s cock to prevent him from pushing it down his throat further. When Mingyu succeeded filling Jeonghan’s mouth, he screwed his eyes shut and let out a throaty moan.

The wondrous feeling of being inside Jeonghan’s moist cavern almost made him lose his mind—as if he had not already. “God, it feels so good!” He groaned in pleasure as Jeonghan deep-throated him forcefully, the older one’s pained moans sending vibration through the whole of his cock. Jeonghan could feel Mingyu’s member hardening and getting even bigger inside of his mouth. He ran his long, flat tongue over the underside of his dick then lapping at the dripping pre-cum. His hand also stroked the part that would not fit into his mouth.

After a while, Jeonghan’s body was almost reaching its limit. The other three men could also feel their own orgasms approaching, and it was shown by the way Jisoo and Jun accelerated their thrusts frantically and by the hard grip Mingyu had on his beautifully smooth hair. Jeonghan hated to admit it, but all the rough attention and thrusts he had been receiving really worked him up. He still did not know about what Jisoo had given into his juice, after all.

Their strong grip left Jeonghan’s slender hips bruised slightly, tainting his milky white skin reddish, while Jeonghan could only moan more loudly. Their mouths and hands wandered all over Jeonghan’s trembling body, nipping and groping everywhere they could reach, but mostly on Jeonghan’s erogenous spots; his neck and thighs. The arousing friction caused by the tightening entrance was making them crazy and crave for more, nonetheless.

Jisoo pushed Jeonghan’s undulating hips down onto his pulsing cock more, practically forcing the poor boy to take it deeper. His usual playful side had long gone, and so did Jun and Mingyu’s. The three of them had drowned more deeply in a carnal lust ignited by a mere sight of submissively devoured Jeonghan. Jun gripped and started stroking Jeonghan’s hardness between them, sending Jeonghan over the edge from the over-stimulation.

Finally, Jeonghan came first; his body shuddered wildly and his walls tightened even more. His moan was muffled by the huge organ in his mouth. “I’m close...“ Jisoo warned, and after a few more thrusts, Jun and him unloaded at the same time. They groaned with satisfaction, streams of hot cum filling Jeonghan’s insides. The two boys retreated themselves from Jeonghan’s body, and the sperm trickled down the inner side of Jeonghan’s thigh.

“Hyung... I can't hold out much longer -- AH!” Mingyu hissed and soon fulfilled his beautiful _hyung_ ’s mouth with his whole load. Jeonghan tried his best to swallow all that warm liquid, but still, he missed few drops that leaked out of the corner of his mouth. Mingyu smirked and crouched, lifting Jeonghan’s chin by his fingers. His thumb ran across Jeonghan’s lips that were still vaguely coated by his seed, the parts that Jeonghan’s tongue missed to lick.

“Let me have some, Jeonghan-ah...” He whispered in a lustful tone before leaning in and ravishing Jeonghan’s lips, tasting himself on the other’s lips and tongue. It felt awkward, really, to be tasting himself, but on the second thought, if the taste came rolling off Jeonghan’s tongue… He would not mind one single bit. Jeonghan fell softly on the bed, totally drained of energy, while Mingyu limped back to the one-seater. They were all breathing rapidly, their bodies covered with sweat, and their eyes still veiled with the recent pleasure of orgasm.

Squeaky whimpers escaped Jeonghan’s throat as he felt his hole being stretched far beyond its limit, his insides being loaded too heavily. His body was partly covered in semen, whether it was his own or the other men’s, and there was also quite amount of it squirted from his still-clenching-around-nothing entrance. We knew the white substance there definitely belonged to both Jisoo and Jun.

“Don’t you also moan like this when Seungcheol-hyung is fucking the brain out of you?”

“We know, Jeonghan-ah. We know...”

Jisoo rolled off the bed and stood up, grunting with the effort. He then strolled to the built-in closet just across the bed and pushed the wooden piece of door open slowly—it had been left slightly open all this time, as if to give someone a chance to peek through its crack. “So... Did you enjoy the show, Cheol?” He asked while smirking to someone sitting with his legs sprawled on the carpeted floor. There were few crumpled, used tissues near him.

“Very much. Too bad you guys didn’t allow me to videotape it.” Jeonghan’s ear perked at the all too familiar voice. Still breathing erratically, his head turned to Jisoo’s direction and found _him_ grinning at him in an almost sick, unpleasant way. His eyes widened snappily.

“Fancy seeing me, Han-ah?”

**The End**

Thank you for reading. Comments and kudos would be much appreciated~ ^^


End file.
